


Going Buck Wild

by BlackRose



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: I blame Discord for this, M/M, also Spanish dirty talking and buttslaps, just some bilingual hunks roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose/pseuds/BlackRose
Summary: A little impromptu Spanish lesson opens up a whole other side of their relationship.Alternate title: Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Going Buck Wild

He couldn't even really remember what show they'd been searching for when they started clicking around. There wasn't much on; a few same-y singing competitions, some kind of special report on the urgent status of endangered tree slugs, some bombastic medical drama, mostly news programs. Buck was about to give up and click back over to the slugs, when they came upon a Western film. 

Neither of them recognized the actor, and it couldn't have possibly been made in the last decade or so. Still, Buck couldn't miss the way Eddie seemed transfixed by the action as the dashing cowboy fired his six-shooter at the train robbers from the shelter of a rock outcropping. Was he really----? Yes, he quickly realized as the tip of Eddie's tongue poked out to wet his lips, and he shifted as if to hide the recent developments in his lap. Buck snorted a laugh. 

"Like what ya see, huh?" 

Eddie blinked as if waking from sleep. 

"Uh...yeah, kinda. It just....reminds me of you. That's all."

Buck sipped his beer and studied the leading man. 

"Me? That short black-haired dude who's like, forty-something, probably? _He_ reminds you of me?"

Eddie looked almost apologetic and Buck suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss him happy again. 

"No, it's just...nevermind; it's stupid."

" _Eddie._ "

Buck's not letting this go. He promised himself, from the moment they opened up to each other and let themselves be a couple, no more secrets between them. No more unhealthy festering of bottled-up emotions. No more coping with violence, or alcohol. He squeezed Eddie's knee gently. 

" _Cariño_ ," he tried again, "tell me what it is." 

When they first got together, Eddie had been shocked to realize Buck spoke Spanish. He finally met Buck's eyes. 

"Cowboys, y'know? _Vaqueros._ Which English-speakers turned into 'Buckaroos', some godforsaken way. Which--"

He trailed off, expression meaningful. 

Oh. _OH._ Suddenly it made sense.

"--Which is what half the 'house call me, right? Hmmm."

Buck's eyes glinted mischievously as he drew Eddie into his lap. 

"Like that, do you? D'you want me to be your sexy _vaquero_? Get some chaps, spurs--"

The words were cut off by a hungry kiss, Eddie's eyes smoldering. 

" _Montame, tu vaquero hermoso._ "

Laughing, he led Eddie to their bedroom, shoving him gently back onto the bed as he started stripping off his shirt. Buck sprinkled kisses up his neck as he worked on shedding his own clothes. At last nothing was between them but heated skin. Buck reached over to retrieve the oil, warming it in his hands and helping slick Eddie up. Eddie was already breathing fast and he reached out to pull Buck to him, welcoming him in. He held onto Buck's neck as his love entered him slowly--intended to help him adjust, yes, but for the love of all saints, too slow! He wanted it the way he knew Buck could give him, deep and fast and hot. 

_"Ahh, mierda, mi amor! Más rápido por favor! Eres tan bueno!"_ "

Buck shifted them a bit, propping Eddie up on some pillows---there! Now he could get in nice and deep, and still whisper his love into the gorgeous man's neck. 

_"Eres todo que es bien en mi vida, te amo_ , Eddie, Christ!, you're so amazing!"

The bedsprings creaked like old saddle leather, and Eddie couldn't resist. Reaching behind Buck he swatted him playfully like a jockey whipping his horse. Buck groaned aloud and reached down between them, finding Eddie's leaking cock. Urgently he stroked, lube-slicked palm sliding in time with his thrusts until Eddie could barely see, much less think. With a hoarse shout he tipped over that whitehot edge, and barely felt as Buck thrust hard and deep and then followed him. They collapsed together, panting like racehorses and grinning like lovestruck fools. As Buck finally rolled off him to get some towels, Eddie kissed his lips, eagerly but almost chastely. 

" _Te amo, pendejo hermoso."_

Buck squeezed his hands. 

"I love you too."

The next morning as they were packing Christopher up for school he paused and turned to his father. 

"Next time y-you an' Buck play cowboys, I w-wanna play too!"

Eddie froze, and Buck quietly choked on his coffee. 

"What do you mean, buddy?"

"I heard last night, y-you called Bucky _vaquero_. Abuela taught me about them. S-so next time, can I p-play too?"

It took them a moment to stop laughing and compose themselves, but it was quickly agreed that of course, they'd wait to play it again until he could play too. Though that didn't stop Buck from discreetly slapping Eddie's ass on the way out to his truck. Maybe if they had downtime today he'd look into finding some nice Eddie-seized reins or one of those flogger things.......

**Author's Note:**

> Translations all courtesy of Google, but intended as:
> 
> 'sweetheart'
> 
> 'cowboy'
> 
> 'ride me, you beautiful cowboy'
> 
> 'Oh sh*t, my love, faster please!' 
> 
> 'You're everything that's good in my life'
> 
> 'I love you, you beautiful idiot'


End file.
